


Z-O-M-B-I-E-S Tumblr Prompts

by WatchAndSee



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (2018)
Genre: F/M, Polyamory, how many times will my computer change addison to allison before i notice, too many times, tumblr ask prompt, z-bands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchAndSee/pseuds/WatchAndSee
Summary: Ask responses cross posted from Tumblr1. Hacking his Z-Band left a physical mark on Zed2. Bucky and the Aceys fell together, but nothing could tear them apart





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at https://justrootingforus.tumblr.com
> 
> Partially inspired by the beautiful stories by Keep_Swinging

It’s not something you’d notice at first glance if you weren’t looking for it. For as raised and angry as the scars are, they’re pressed right up against the band. However, due to the constant friction of the band against them and the jolts of electricity that helps him to keep him calm, his wrist is always in pain.

He’s never mentioned it to Addison or the others, but Addison quickly notices the way he flinches when she’d grabs his hand, the way he is always careful with the simplest of actions in order to avoid further aggravating it. 

In an effort to ease the pain, Addy makes sure to always have an ice pack prepared to wrap his arm in whenever they hang out. She’s tried to convince him to chill it at school, but he doesn’t want the extra attention. Besides, the relief is temporary anyway. Nothing seems to stop the pain for long– ice, medicine, nothing. 

This goes on for about six months before the Zombies are called in for another mandatory Z-Band update and inspection. It’s at this point that the scientists or doctors or whoever is in charge notice the inflammation. When asked, Zed reluctantly tells them how long it has been going on. They offer to switch the band to the other wrist in an effort to lessen the pain.

Zed’s wrist will always be scarred, but he will wear those scars with pride. He messed with his Z-Band in an effort to better the situation that he and his fellow zombies were in, and it’s not something that he will ever regret. As time passes, and there are no more constant shocks to the scars, the pain lessens. They’re more obvious without the band to hide them, but it’s okay. Zed is happy with who he is, and with Addison by his side, he’s ready to take on the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Headcannon bucky is/was dating one/all of the aceys

Bucky and the Aceys started off as anything but friends. They’d been in school together since day one, but the existed in a constant state of competition. For Bucky and Tracey, it was who could be the most popular. Bucky and Lacey, the best at cheer. Bucky and Stacey, the top of the class. 

It wasn’t until starting Seabrook High that they finally started to exist as one cohesive unit. Whereas before they had all been big fish in the small pond of their classmates, the change to high school threw them into a much bigger pond of competition. 

Freshman year, Bucky and Stacey finally found themselves paired off on a biology project. While they started off barely speaking, as time passed they discovered that they had more in common than they thought. During this time, they talked about cheer, and Stacey admitted that she had always wanted to go out for the squad. Bucky wasn’t sure what led to him encouraging her to try out, but looking back he’s so glad that he did. 

During cheer tryouts that year, the four of them found themselves in competition for the same thing for the first time– spots on the squad that marked the best of the best that Seabrook High had to offer. Until the team roster was posted, the four were in a stronger competition than ever.

As teammates, they all grew closer. By the end of freshman year, the group was hanging out every weekend and making promises to keep in touch over the summer. It wasn’t until halfway through sophomore year when their relationship began to move past friendship.

Tensions had been starting to grow between the group as they individually realized their attraction to the others. None of the four had said anything, but even outsiders started to notice that their conversations all seemed awkward and strained.

It was Lacey who brought up the elephant in the room. Of the four of them, she had always been the one to point out the obvious. During one of their weekly movie nights, she took the remote and paused the film.

“Guys, I have a confession. I like, like like Bucky. But like, not only Bucky, because I think I like like Stacey and Tracey too.”

The conversation that ensued was more than a little awkward, but resulted in the four of them establishing that no, it was not just Lacey that felt that way, and yes, all four of them did have feelings for one another.

It took some time to figure out how to make a polyamorous relationship work, and even more time before they were comfortable broaching the subject with their friends and family. After all, this was Seabrook, where only the normal is accepted. However, when Junior year rolled around and Bucky’s cousin found herself falling for a zombie, the four finally decided that normal was overrated, and that it was time that the world knew about their relationship.

Bucky and the Aceys are happy and in love, and that’s all that matters.


End file.
